fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomeina Mizu
is one of the main wizards in Earthlight Pretty Cure!. She is arrogant at first, but then show her gentle side. She loves fashion and technology, and her hobby is going to the shopping. She is arrogant and looks like to be selfish but she acts like this, because she feels Insecure and lonely and she has the desire to protect people. Her alter ego is , the wizard of water whose theme colour is blue. She has powers over water. History Become Cure Crystal When Hanako told Mizu that she had rescued her yesterday, Mizu started to laugh saying that a weak girl like her could never have saved her, Hanako tried to convince her but Mizu told her to shut up and left. Later that same day, Hanako was going to try to talk to Mizu about what happened until she found Mizu alone crying. Hanako asked what she had and Mizu said that Hanako had nothing to do with it and had her leave, Hanako refused and said he wanted help there and Mizu said she would help if she left, Hanako said what is it Mizu had wanted to help and would not abandon her, Mizu felt a little better and asked why Hanako was being so nice to her, even after he had treated her with contempt, Hanako smiled and said that it is because one should not lose hope In people, even if they are a bit bad. Mizu smiled at her and they heard a Yami coming after them, Hanako told Mizu to run away and stay hidden and she turned into Pretty Cure in front of Mizu. When Daisy damages her ankle after kicking the Yami, she is about to be attacked before Mizu pushes her out of the way. Daisy asked Mizu why she was not hiding as she sent, Mizu apologized for not having believed in Hanako when she said she had protected her and started crying, Mizu wondered how she could protect who she loves being that she can not protect a simple person, Pisces tells Mizu to leave the front so that she ends up with Pretty Cure, Mizu denied it and said it was her duty to protect people, that this was her dream and it was when her powers were activated and she became Cure Crystal for the first time. Appearance Mizu has long black hair that extends down to her waist and with straight bangs. She has beautiful light purple colored eyes with mascara on her eyelashes. She casually likes to wear a light blue/white dress with a blue bolero over her shoulders and with a sky blue bow on her chest and a strings just below her chest and she also wears light blue/white high heels. As Cure Crystal, her hair grow and with bangs a little brushed to the right but remain smooth. Her hair is tuned into blue with loose tips, looking like tentacles, and also has a dark blue headband with a bow attached to the right side. She also wears gold dangle earrings, with small blue stones in the middle and a golden necklace with blue stone in the middle. Her eyes are blue and with eyeliner/eyeshadow in the same shade as her hair around her eyelids, and her cheeks are rosy. She wears a blue top which is midriff barring and off-the-shoulders and with gold trim. The sleeves are puff and also has the country's water symbol on the chest. Underneath the chest has gold trim and with a blue gem in the middle and with small blue diamonds hanging, and in, the cuff on each sleeve is gold. The skirt is blue (Which in transformation and seen as long together with the drape) and with a V-shaped blue belt at the waist and also has a blue drape in the front that went down to her knees with the country's water symbol stamped on it. The boots are the length of the thigh and have gold trim on the rim. Personality She is arrogant at first, but then show her gentle side. She loves fashion and technology, and her hobby is going to the shopping. She is arrogant and looks like to be selfish but she acts like this, because she feels Insecure and lonely and she has the desire to protect people. Mizu often cries when she is alone making her consider herself "Crying Baby". She is often rude, saying "Shut up" instead of "Silence", she also screams a lot when she is excited making her be quite noisy. When she has the chance to protect someone, she acts on impulse and sometimes hurts herself by doing so. Relationships *'Morikawa Hanako' - At first, Mizu dislikes Hanako, but this problem has be fix when Mizu tell for Hanako, her true wish. Cure Crystal is the Mizu's pretty cure alter ego. She has powers over water. Her transformation is allowed when she shouts out "Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature" and her basic attack is Crystal Tornado Transformation Sequence Mizu's ring glow in blue and she put one hand on the waist and the other in front of the face and shouts out Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature and pass her hand through Earth Commune making the gem in the commune glow in blue and a blue light shines. Mizu appears with her body cover by a blue light. While she moves her hands the water accompanies every of her moves, she starts to spin around and covers herself into a water ball and as she unfurl herself, she already has her clothes on. Her hair grow longer and change the colour as her headband is former. Small drops of water fall on her eyes and when she opens them, it is revealed that they have changed colour and their earrings also appear. She taps her feet together for her shoes to appear, she strikes a pose before falling from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks - Cure Crystal pass the hand though the screen of the commune and a blue light shines, along with her ring that glow in blue. She says the first part of the incantation, that makes a bubble be create on her left hand and create a tsunami behind her. She announces the attack name as ripples to be formed around the target, and those ripples move upwards causing the target to explode into the air. Etymology Tomeina - From Japanese, 透明な (Tōmeina) meaning "Clear, Transparent" Mizu - From Japanese, 水 (Mizu) meaning "Water", a reference to her powers over water, and of the Land of Water. Mizu's name means "Clear Water" or "Transparent waters" Songs Mizu's voice actresses, Hayami Saori, have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Hanazawa Kana who voices Morikawa Hanako, Taketatsu Ayana who voices Nesho Moeru and Yuki Aoi who voices Kumono Aria. *'Tsunami' Trivia *Her birthday fall on February 19, which makes her of Aquarius sign. *Mizu is the first blue cure with purple eyes. *Mizu share the same voice actress with Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Cure Crystal is the fourth blue cure to have power over water. *Cure Crystal is the sixth Pretty Cure to use midriff barring. *Mizu is the first pretty cure to have black hair. Category:Earthlight Pretty Cure! Category:HiromiYoshida Category:Yoshida Hiromi Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Earthlight Pretty Cure! characters